Texting Typos
by Mein Liebling
Summary: Louis 'big papa LW' (Saturday, 3:59 PM): are you done? :::: The Next-Gen is 100 percent chaos. This includes their plans, phones, and the ways they interact with each other. They're family. It's terrifying. :: Louis 'big papa LW' (Saturday, 4:12 PM): im rethinking whos my best friend now. i think hagrids probably my bestie.


_**Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 3:59 PM):_ are you done?

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:02 PM):_ With what?

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:03 PM):_ the game

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:03 PM):_ you know

.

 _ **Louis**_ ' _ **big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:04 PM):_ the remake

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:05 PM):_ Oh! The FFVII one? Mate, it was just released a week ago. Of course I haven't finished it. I haven't touched it, actually. I've been so busy planning for third year I haven't had a chance.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:08 PM):_ i am so disappointed with you, hugo.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:08 PM):_ this is history right now youre missing

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:08 PM):_ planning for third year like the goddamn ravenclaw you are i am so disappointed

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:09 PM):_ Lou, it's just a game.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:09 PM):_ Just a game?

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:09 PM):_ JUST A GAME?

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:09 PM):_ JuST A GAME

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:09 PM):_ YOU COME INTO MY HOUSEHOLD

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:09 PM):_ I am literally nowhere near your house right now, Louis.

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:09 PM):_ We live over an hour away. At least, driving wise. We're not talking Floo Powder.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:09 PM):_ INSULT MY BELOVED VIDEO GAME

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:10 PM):_ It came out over seven years before you were born, chill out Louis. If anything, IX is your game, or XV since that was your favourite.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:10 PM):_ AND YET

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:10 PM):_ YOU TELL ME

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:10 PM):_ TO CHILL?

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:10 PM):_ …

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:10 PM):_ Try asking Fred or someone. They'll probably appreciate FFVII more than I do.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:11 PM):_ i am so disappointed in you right now i cant even look at you

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:11 PM):_ We are literally not looking at each other. We are nowhere near each other. You are in your house. I am in mine. We live on practically other ends of the Isle, Louis, how do you keep on forgetting this.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Saturday, 4:12 PM):_ im rethinking whos my best friend now. i think hagrids probably my bestie

.

 _ **Hugo 'brain and little brawn'**_ _(Saturday, 4:12 PM):_ You go hang out with Hagrid, then. Enjoy yourselves.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 2:31 AM):_ mate you up

.

 _ **James 'does this muscle shirt make me look fat'**_ _(Sunday, 2:34 AM):_ i fucking am now. why.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 2:34 AM):_ i wonder if hippogriffs ever wonder what they taste like

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 2:34 AM):_ i mean we do humans have done cannibalism

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 2:34 AM):_ but like have hippogriffs

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 2:34 AM):_ how would you even cook them though would you saute them or something or like bbq

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 2:35 AM):_ suppose it wouldnt matter to the hippogriffs though but

.

 _ **James 'does this muscle shirt make me look fat'**_ _(Sunday, 2:37 AM):_ just. go to fucking sleep man. dont question it. just. sleep.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 2:37 AM):_ but like hippogriffs

.

 _ **James 'does this muscle shirt make me look fat'**_ _(Sunday, 2:37 AM):_ for the sake of merlins left saggy tit-ball. if you dont shut up im flooing over there and kicking your ass. then smothering you.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 2:37 AM):_ fine i get it

.

 _ **James 'does this muscle shirt make me look fat'**_ _(Sunday, 2:38 AM):_ good. and for godsake change back my text-tone. if i have to hear one more weird sisters song im going to 'bippidity bop' back your head.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 2:39 AM):_ noted

.

* * *

.

 _ **Dominique 'capslock queen'**_ _(Monday, 9:31 PM):_ PLEASE SAY THAT'S THE SHOW YOU LIKE YOU'RE LISTENING TO AND NOT PORN

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Monday, 9:32 PM):_ SIS

.

 _ **Dominique 'capslock queen'**_ _(Monday, 9:32 PM):_ WHAT? IM NOT KIDDING PLEASE SAY THATS NOT PORN

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Monday, 9:32 PM):_ ITS NOT PORN TRUST ME

.

 _ **Dominique 'capslock queen'**_ _(Monday, 9:32 PM):_ OH THANK GOD IT ISN'T

.

 _ **Dominique 'capslock queen'**_ _(Monday, 9:33 PM):_ I JUST HEARD THE 'AY NO HOMEBOY LOOKS LIKE SHARK WEEK I AIN'T MESSING WITH THAT' THAT IS NOT PORN

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Monday, 9:33 PM):_ i am disgusted that that was your first thought

.

 _ **Dominique 'capslock queen'**_ _(Monday, 9:33 PM):_ ITS AN HONEST QUESTION

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Monday, 9:34 PM):_ sure sure

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Monday, 9:34 PM):_ is your capslocks still sticking

.

 _ **Dominique 'capslock queen'**_ _(Monday, 9:34 PM):_ OH HOW COULD YOU TELL

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Monday, 9:34 PM):_ oi i get it no need to be snappy with me

.

 _ **Dominique 'capslock queen'**_ _(Monday, 9:35 PM):_ YOUR FAULT FOR ASKING DWEEB

.

 _ **Dominique 'capslock queen'**_ _(Monday, 9:35 PM):_ NOW WOULD YOU COME INTO MY ROOM AND TELL ME IF THE PERIWINKLE OR THE TURQUOISE WOULD LOOK BETTER

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Monday, 9:35 PM):_ i can already tell you the turquoise one bc it brings out your eyes

.

 _ **Dominique 'capslock queen'**_ _(Monday, 9:35 PM):_ AWW AREN'T YOU A SWEETHEART NOT KIDDING THOUGH GET YOUR ASS IN HERE AND HELP

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Monday, 9:35 PM):_ ugh

.

* * *

.

 _ **Roxy 'lmfao bae'**_ _(Friday, 10:10 AM):_ Louis why is There a backpack With tinsel in your Room?

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Friday, 10:10 AM):_ depends on why you want to know

.

 _ **Roxy 'lmfao bae'**_ _(Friday, 10:10 AM):_? Because it is Fucking confusing as to Why you have it.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Friday, 10:11 AM):_ i think the real question besides why the hell are you in my room is why dont you have one yourself

.

 _ **Roxy 'lmfao bae'**_ _(Friday, 10:11 AM):_? Because I have never been In the position to Need One.

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Friday, 10:11 AM):_ that is exactly my point

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Friday, 10:11 AM):_ i will never know when i need it

.

 _ **Roxy 'lmfao bae'**_ _(Friday, 10:11 AM):_ Is this One of your Pranks for School?

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Friday, 10:11 AM):_ no you know i dont plan ahead

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Friday, 10:11 AM):_ but it can be incorperated

.

 _ **Roxy 'lmfao bae'**_ _(Friday, 10:12 AM):_ Fair Enough.

.

* * *

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 11:12 AM):_ if for some reason one would find oneself in a precarious situation how would one handle it

.

 _ **Molly 'slytherin support group'**_ _(Sunday, 11:14 AM):_ Depends on what the situation is? (-molly-)

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 11:14 AM):_ if i were to say get grounded but ive got a date with the hot slytherin sixth year

.

 _ **Molly 'slytherin support group'**_ _(Sunday, 11:14 AM):_ Ooooh, Dino Zabini? Damn, you chose well. Hmm (-molly-)

.

 _ **Molly 'slytherin support group'**_ _(Sunday, 11:14 AM):_ I suppose you could try to reschedule the date or explain to your parents. Buuuuuut, it's stupid to even say that as you didn't come to me for boring advice. (-molly-)

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 11:14 AM):_ you know me so well mols

.

 _ **Molly 'slytherin support group'**_ _(Sunday, 11:15 AM):_ Afraid I do. (-molly-)

.

 _ **Molly 'slytherin support group'**_ _(Sunday, 11:15 AM):_ Well, I've got a plan. And it'll work. We'll have to enlist Rose's and Dominique's help though. (-molly-)

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 11:15 AM):_ will it be 100 percent worth it though

.

 _ **Molly 'slytherin support group'**_ _(Sunday, 11:16 AM):_ I do believe there's adequate enough fireworks and firewhiskey, yes. It may involve crossdressing and Knockturn Alley, but I believe a date with Dino Zabini would be totally worth it all. (-molly-)

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 11:16 AM):_ you could totally do it all without that couldnt you

.

 _ **Molly 'slytherin support group'**_ _(Sunday, 11:16 AM):_ Oh, yes, I could. But where would the fun in that be? (-molly-)

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 11:16 AM):_...fair enough

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 11:16 AM):_ i bet i look damn fine in purple

.

 _ **Molly 'slytherin support group'**_ _(Sunday, 11:17 AM):_ I'll be over at your house in ten to help you pick out your dress. Inform the others. (-molly-)

.

 _ **Louis 'big papa LW'**_ _(Sunday, 11:17 AM):_ thanks mols

.

 _ **Molly 'slytherin support group'**_ _(Sunday, 11:17 AM):_ *blows kiss* (-molly-)

.

* * *

.

 _ **hello hello hello**_

 _idk what this is. it's an indulgence. this is my preferred style of writing stories actually now. like i cant get the words to flow on paper but take it in text form and ive got 1k already. you cant tell me that the next gen would totally not be crazy nd out there and enjoying life as it is as teenagers. with phones and typing patterns and everything._

 _(the typing patterns are all supposed to be like that, so please don't mark me down for roxanne's typing. Randomly capitalizing Words is something that I've seen Before. )_

 _using prompts: tinsel, backpack, periwinkle, and the ever fabulous, always my fave, Louis Weasley._

 _i don't own hp._


End file.
